Zombie Apocolypse Roleplay
by Etrix the Angel Dragon
Summary: This is a facebook group roleplay put into a story for the enjoyment of others and to look back at. The theme of the Roleplay is Zombie apocalypse. It is a Furry group roleplay. The names of the characters are the 'sonas of the individuals who took part in the roleplay . Each line from each role-player is written by that role-player and edited by me.


Zombie Apocalypse, How will the Furries Survive ?

**Written by Etrix and the owners of their own characters. Edited by Etrix.**

**Scene 1. **

There is a place in the world called Los Furangelos. All the furry kind are doing their usual daily routine. Etrix is up in her mountain with the other angel dragons, her room in this strange castle being dusted and swept . She chirps a song as she is sweeping.

Von, the average height zorua, is laying in his bed fawning from being awoken from his sleep and stares at the ceiling waiting for his relaxing say to begin again.

White Fang walks through the streets greeting everyone in the streets, and I am heading home after a long night out having fun.

Spearous is playing some shitty games to pass the time.

Akira lays in bed, looking up at her ceiling while she listens to music.

Rusty goes through the aisles of a grocery.

Fang is meditating in the tree of beginning.

**Scene 2. Explosion.**

Rusty jumps as he hears the explosion. He goes outside only to find a horde coming his way. He runs down the street, kicks through a window of a gun store and loots a pistol and some ammo. Then he goes outside and begins shooting. While shooting, he finds an iron tire, picks it up and begins spilling the brains of zombies as they come within a foot from him. Soon enough, he decides to sprint home to his apartment.

He looks through blinds of apartment and sees the chaos below. He takes a deep breath, gets the phone and dials a number.

" Come on, pick up." The number he calls is Etrix's. He looks out the window again as he holds his phone to his ear waiting for a response.

Rusty hears the phone saying: " Sorry, your call could not be reached. please hang up and try again."*

" DAMN IT!" Rusty chucks the phone at the wall. Then, with a sigh, he decides to get out his brightest jacket-an old high school jacket. He, then, goes up to the roof and waits for etrix. He decides to try signaling her. When he sees her, he begins waving his jacket around in hopes that she would see him.

Fang calls out, his spirit tapped into every living being alive thus far.

"Is everyone ok? I'm here to help in any way I can. I'll set up safe camps using earth and metal bending. Who needs shelter asap?"

Etrix sees Rusty and grabs him, lifting him from the building, and chirps.

"We need to round out some survivors. I know a place these undead shall never get to. " She flies with Rusty in her claws and finds Fang and nods, placing Rusty down.

She chirps to Fang, "Please take care f fang while I round up more survivors. If you have a temporary shelter i would be well appreciated."

"What? Is this a last airbender sort of thing?" Rusty responds.

Fang walks next to Rusty, "Pick an element old friend."

"Ok, then... water. NO, fire. uh, i have no idea!"Rusty stammers."Uh, Fang...Do I have to go along with your charade?"

Etrix chirps, "Stay with him for now. I feel a new presence nearby and I am meaning to go check it out . As I round people over here, keep them all together. I will send more angel dragons to help keep you safe and guarded."

Fang freezes the zombies around him.

"Ahem, I'm gonna go look for some weapons." Rusty turns and goes out into the city. The first place he enters is the same gun shop in which he found his pistol. He grabs some weapons and ammo and returns to the camp.

Not far off, Kat heads for earth to study if it is possible to invade it and he lands his ship. His ship gets surrounded by zombies.

" What are these things ?" He pushes a button and all the zombies close to him turn into dust." Ha ha!"

Etrix flies back to the city and finds an odd ship from another planet sitting idly and searches the area.

"Kat walks around looking for contact. He uses a drone robot that follows him and scans for life.

" Rob, be sure to shoot anything that's a threat."

As Rusty hears the robot, he aims his pistol out into the city.

Rob speaks,"They are armed should i fire at them?"

Etrix lands in front of Kat and sniffs him.


End file.
